The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle coasting may occur when a drop in throttle position and engine load is detected. A deceleration fuel cut-off (DFCO) strategy has been used sometimes to cut fuel flow to the engine while the transmission is engaged in gear to improve fuel economy. The DFCO strategy, however, undesirably reduces vehicle speed. Moreover, the DFCO strategy can adversely affect performance of a catalytic converter when fuel supply resumes.